roleplaying_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Rookfang Tal Omoiyari
Introduction Intro Tal was born in Ostagar and joined the Mainland army. He was then imprisoned after he left the military without leave. He eventually broke out of prison and ran away to the slavelands to search for a lost person of importance although he returned empty handed and broken. Tal then joined the Samurai Order and trained until he became a master samurai. He fought in the war against the Chantry but suffered wounds after taking battle with a divine archer. After the war Tal spent time recovering from near fatal wounds. Still trying to find his purpose and growing frustrated with the world and how it all went against him. Eventually he came across visions of the future, but he was to afraid to speak of this to anybody. Tal adopted his orphaned niece and had two sons and a daughter himself. He served as a commander in the Samurai Order and now travels about as a Peace-keeper. Appearance Tal stands tall and muscular, his body a canvas of his past. Suffered with a plethora of scars he is a tragic hero. His eyes roar out a defiant song against the world, a challenge. He will endure all life will heave at him. Each heartbreak, every loss, and all wounds. He looks like the peoples hero. Not a hero decorated in golden armor, but a man like all are. A man who has known what it is like to go a day without food, to not have the power it takes to save those you love, and the kind of man who lives each life as though it is his last. His body is coated in red tattos gained in prison with three eyes specifically branded on his right wrist to show his strikes have ran out. He was meant to die, but he escaped. He is a samurai keeping his armor light with leather and chainmail. He wears a kilt studded with iron, studded shoulders, and bands around his arms. Upon a single shoulder is a shoulderguard that defends his main sword arm. As for his blade, it is a very large brown blade that compliments the brown neutral color scheme of his armor. Tal is about middle aged, and is no-where near pretty, but he is drowning in manly studness. He has a large black beard upon his face that reaches up to his upper lip. His hair is held up in a pony tail and is a dark black. Upon one eye Tal wears a eye-patch as to veil the shame of his worst loss. A lost eye, and a lost battle. Personality and Relationships Personality Tal was originally very brash, easy to anger, and ragefilled but this was taken out from his mind through age. What has remained though throughout his life has been his kindness to many, even his enemies. Now Tal may be considered ignorantly wise. He has a strong skill in using words to seem stable and knowing but in reality he is still in learning of many aspects of life. He is nearly a defeated man who is plagued by a long list of tragedy and death. Tal is impulsive and quick to defend himself even when he is wrong. Despite all these poor qualities Tal is also very kind and understanding. He is quick to forgive and is loyal to a penpoint. He is just and heroic, and simply wants for all the death in the world to end, and for peace to reign supreme. He is a poet with anger issues. Relationships Kamilla Omoiyari Niece/ Adopted Daughter Tal adopted Kamilla when she was orphaned. Tal is Kamilla's uncle and raised her as his own. They both joined the samurai order together and trained under the same master. Kamilla represents a sense of hope within Tal's heart. Dachi Tanoshi Former Master/ Advisor Dachi is Tal's former master and Tal looks up to Dachi for advice about the world and life. Azurin Isag (Deceased) Best Friend Isag was a childhood friend who accompanied Tal on his journey. Sadly Isag was killed in the war against the Chantry. Tal still remembers Isag's loyalty and frienship. Abilities and Powers Fighting Styles Warrior Trained as a warrior in the Elysium army, and was also tutored by a samurai master known as "Master Tadashi" Samurai Trained as a Samurai by Dachi Tanoshi One Blade Style Battle Abilities Passive Skills Active Skills History Chronicles of Rookfang Tal Chapter 3 Rookfang Tal was born in Ostagar in the year 4347. He grew up a regular life to a working class family that dabbled in the basket weaving business. As Talus grew he always looked up to his older brother Jorag. The day that Jorag set off to join the Mainland army. Tal followed through with him. Accompanied by his best friend Isag the three went through training together and eventually were put into a squad. Squad 304 was made up of Rookfang Tal, Rookfang Jorag, Azurin Isag, John Smith, and Lyanaa Wardruna. Together they went on a mission to acquire information on current Khoren movements, in doing this they were led to a camp of bandits who acquired the documents first. Tal had then found a young Khoren girl who was captured by the bandits and set her free without the knowledge of his companions. Quickly they made due with the bandits and took the needed information. Later that night at camp, Jorag was stolen away by a slaver known as Talon Scorcher who owned the Bandit camp previously destroyed. The group returned to Elysium their mission complete but their captain missing. After being told by their commander that they could not follow through and track down Jorag, Tal went rogue and stormed out. Quickly Tal was captured and imprisoned for treason. In prison Tal was beaten and trampled until he finally joined up with a group known as the "Tribe" but in an attempt to find a more distinguished group he appealed to the Khoren. He met with their leader Drakkon Spearhunter and the relations between them could best be explained as a rocky and temporary friendship. Tal eventually escaped prison with the help of his old squad and Drakkon. They all (aside from Drakkon, and John) boarded a ship to the Slavelands in search of Jorag. Lyanaa revealed to Tal that she had a child while he was away in prison, and this child was Jorag's. They named the young girl Kamilla after the port city they landed in within the slavelands as a meaning for hope. After some supply gathering Tal headed furthur into the desert, leaving Lyanaa and Kamilla behind at a safehouse. After many days of searching Tal found his brother being forced to fight as a gladiator. The group tried their best to free Jorag from the slavers who led him but they managed to escape after slaughtering a few members of the party including Isag's dog. Isag was broken after the death of his pet and he ran off into the desert leaving Tal alone and broken. Insert Master Tadashi, a samurai master from the elemental planes who was chasing down his son who was a lancer. Tadashi trained Tal in the ways of a warrior and set him on the path of the samurai, following through with Tal's quest until the finality of it. Accompanied once again by Isag, and Tadashi, Tal eventually found his final battle with Talon Scorcher, John Smith (who was sent to hunt down Tal by the Mainlands and return him to prison) and a blood mage who controlled Jorag's mind. The battle ended with many deaths. By the end of it Jorag was near the end, and Tal killed his brother by request, granting him a warriors death. In the end Tal returned to Kamill to find that Lyanaa was murdered. Tal left the slavelands after Tadashi bid his farewell. Tal was given a message to bring the Samurai Order by Tadashi. Chapter 4 Tal turned to the elemental plains and accepted their culture with open arms. He raised his adopted Daughter Kamilla on a steady life-style as he began writing poetry and short stories. Soon he finally got to turning in Tadashi's message, and when he did so, it was a request for Tal to be trained as a Samurai. Tal accepted this, as long as his daughter was trained by his side. The order accepted this proposition, and the two began their training under the Master Samurai, Dachi Tanoshi Tal continued training under Dachi Tanoshi until he to had reached the title of Samurai Master, his daughter and him were split into two different units. Tal himself was put in command of the units at Ogre Valley, and Kamilla was deployed in Dachi's very own unit. They both took place in combat against the Chantry. Tal was wounded in battle with a powerful Divine Archer and nearly died, but managed to hold onto the strands of his life. He spent the rest of the war resting and healing his wounds. After the war Tal set-up and became a peace-keeper, but began to question the Samurai Code in his deep-thought. He wandered into a cave before him that called out to him, there he activated a magical fountain that showed him a glimpse into the future. He learned of the fate of the Elemental Plains if nothing was to be done. Tal has taken to the Sourthern Mainlands to assist in resistance against the Infected Swarm along-side fellow samurai disciple Yumi.